La última rosa blanca
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Las bodas... Festividades inolvidables y llenas de felicidad pero, para Minato, una boda se convertirá en su peor pesadilla... Este fic es para celebrar el tercer aniversario del grupo "Irresistible Naranja" MINAKUSHI


_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio maestro de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo es de mi propiedad esta pequeña historia salida de mi loquita imaginación n.n**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este One-Shot es para celebrar es Tercer Gran Aniversario de la Comunidad de fans del Minakushi "Irresistible Naranja", y está dedicado a Rocío Hyuga (n.n). Ojalá te guste ;)**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO 2: Este fic puede resultar algo extraño… Mundo ligeramente modificado. Aquí los padres de Kushina están vivos y se establecieron en Konoha, y Minato no es igual de famoso y poderoso como lo conocemos u.u **_

.

.

_LA ÚLTIMA ROSA BLANCA_

.

Estoy corriendo; atravieso como un loco la calle sin fijarme al cruzar. Sin querer empujo a la gente que transita en mi camino, pero es que no tengo tiempo de ser cuidadoso. De reojo observo cómo la pila de cajas de un aldeano se cae cuando paso como una bala a su lado. El señor se vuelve hacia mí y me grita no sé qué tantas cosas, pero no me importa. Nada me importa en este momento más que la horripilante noticia que irrumpió en mis pensamientos hasta hace apenas diez minutos.

Todo mi uniforme ninja está empapado de sudor, y la mochila que llevo a la espalda brinca de un lado a otro al compás de las apresuradas zancadas que doy.

"_Acabo de llegar"_ pienso con cansancio y desilusión, _"Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede ser". _Mi corazón y mi estómago se retuercen al recordar…

.

.

No hacía mucho que había regresado por fin a la aldea. ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! El resto de las naciones ninja no son nada en comparación con mi lugar de origen, mi cuna. Recorrí las calles respirando con placer el glorioso y puro aroma de la paz y la tranquilidad. Mientras hacía el recorrido me topé con un vendedor de flores ambulante. Traía consigo hermosos capullos de todos los tipos y colores. Sonreí y me acerqué a él, fijando mi vista especialmente en la pequeña y solitaria rosa blanca que competía con las demás en el montón.

—La quiero —declaré sacando mi dinero. Hacía mucho que no veía a Kushina; quería darle algo, y esa rosa era perfecta, ya que simbolizaba la pureza de mi amor hacia ella. La metí en la bolsa de mi chaleco, justo encima de mi corazón, y partí de nuevo. Caminé junto al puesto de Ramen del señor Teuchi y el estómago me gruñó de tanta hambre que sentía. Pero tenía que esperar. Debía verla antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Pronto estuve de vuelta en casa. La casa de Kushina, y la mía. La habíamos comprado muy poco antes de que me impusieran esa misión, y recién nos habíamos mudado. Todo estaba igual que siempre. Saqué la llave del bolsillo y la introduje en la puerta para abrir.

—¿Kushina? —dije en voz alta— ¡He vuelto!

Nadie me contestó. Rebusqué en todas las habitaciones, pero la casa estaba vacía.

_Quizá está fuera en alguna misión_, pensé,… _¡Qué mal! ¡Tenía tantos deseos de verla!_

Volví a salir de la casa y me encaminé a la torre Hokage para rendir mi informe. Tal vez el Tercer Hokage podría decirme en dónde estaba Kushina.

Pocos minutos después alcancé a distinguir a dos figuras que caminaban en dirección contraria a la mía. Cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca pude reconocer el largo cabello castaño de Hiashi y el andar tan peculiar de Fugaku. Mis mejores amigos.

—¡Fugaku! ¡Hiashi! —les grité haciendo señas con las manos por encima de mi cabeza.

Ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Sus semblantes mostraron sorpresa al principio, pero inesperadamente adoptaron una mueca que catalogué como de pena e incluso horror.

—¡Minato! —respondió Hiashi—. No sabía que habías vuelto.

—Acabo de llegar —le dije acercándome a ellos— ¡Qué tal! ¿Cómo están?

—Bien —respondió Fugaku secamente.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo —añadí—. He ido directamente a mi casa, pero Kushina no estaba. ¿No saben, de casualidad, si está en alguna misión o algo parecido?

Los dos intercambiaron una larga mirada y no me respondieron.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundido.

—De entre todos, ¿por qué nosotros teníamos que lidiar con esto? —musitó Hiashi bajando los ojos.

—¿Lidiar con qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Minato, escucha. Yo… nosotros, digo, Kushina… ella, bueno, no sabía cuándo ibas a regresar… —Hiashi apenas lograba formar frases coherentes. Eso era raro. Él nunca era así—… Tienes que saber que nosotros no estuvimos involucrados en nada, así que, por favor…

—Creo que lo mejor será que se lo diga yo de una buena vez, y sin tanto rodeo —lo interrumpió Fugaku.

—¿Decirme… qué? —un nudo se había instalado en mi garganta y me impedía pronunciar palabra.

—Kushina se va a casar—soltó Fugaku de golpe.

Me quedé helado. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Me están jugando una mala broma! Quería gritarles a los dos pero no podía; simplemente no encontraba mi voz.

—Minato, ¿estás bien? —me dijo Hiashi poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Cuándo? —logré articular con dificultad.

—De hecho… lo está haciendo en este mismo instante —respondió ligeramente avergonzado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! —grité tomándolo del verde chaleco ninja.

—¡Minato! ¡Tranquilo! —Fugaku me sujetó de las manos. Hiashi logró apartarme como pudo. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos estaban levantadas. Las pequeñas descargas de chakra que emitía sobre mi pecho me lastimaban terriblemente. Sabía que no quería hacerme daño, pero él era un Hyuga. Los Hyuga no tienen otra forma de hacerlo.

De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, y me vi introducido en otra dimensión, por lo que supe que estaba bajo un Genjutsu de Fugaku. Mi fuerza se había esfumado y no era capaz de escapar.

—Cálmate —me ordenó con voz imperiosa.

Cerré los ojos y luché por deshacer el Genjutsu.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! —grité al recuperar mi voz— ¡Kushina va a casarse!

Detuve el flujo de mi chakra, tal y como me había enseñado Jiraiya-sensei una vez, y por fin logré liberarme. Salí corriendo como caballo desbocado en cuanto regresé al mundo real ante las miradas sorprendidas de mis amigos.

—¡Minato! —alcancé a oír a Hiashi, pero hice caso omiso a su llamado. Ya no importaba nada más. Absolutamente nada. Tenía que impedir esa boda…

.

.

Los pies me duelen por el esfuerzo, pero no debo parar, ya estoy bastante cerca. Puedo ver un gran tumulto reunido en la mansión Uzumaki. Acelero e intento colarme entre la gente. Alguien me agarra del brazo y me detiene.

—Lo siento. Está prohibida la entrada —me dice un ANBU escrutándome con su fría mirada.

—¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! —replico tratando de soltarme— ¡Yo tengo que entrar allí!

—Nadie puede interrumpir la ceremonia. Y todos los shinobi invitados a ella ya están allí. No se le permitirá la entrada a nadie más.

—Ustedes no entienden. Necesito hablar con Kushina, y ahora —suplico—. Ella no puede casarse con nadie que no sea yo.

—¡Fuera! —me ordena otro ANBU, empujándome con fuerza— ¡Nadie entrará a la ceremonia!

Aprieto los dientes con rabia y bajo la mirada. Tengo que hacer algo. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados!

Retrocedo dos pasos y me doy la vuelta con lentitud. El ANBU suspira y baja la guardia. ¡Es mi oportunidad!

Lanzo mi kunai especial hacia el interior del edificio, sorprendiendo a los enmascarados, y me tele transporto con rapidez. En un segundo ya estoy dentro, y corro en dirección al salón principal.

—¡Oye! —me gritan los ANBU, quienes comienzan a seguirme con claras intenciones en sus rostros.

Aumento la velocidad mientras busco desesperado el lugar. Voy de habitación en habitación… hasta que los encuentro. Me apresuro. Al fin puedo verla. Está de pie ahí, con hermosos y costosos arreglos florales a su alrededor, vestida con un hermoso y elegante kimono blanco. Su largo cabello pelirrojo está por primera vez amarrado en un sencillo pero hermoso moño alto. Ahí está el amor de mi vida, y de la mano de un tipo de cabello oscuro totalmente desconocido para mí. Puedo sentir la rabia recorriendo mis venas como si fuera ácido.

Alcanzo a escuchar las líneas del maestro de ceremonias y la sangre me martillea las sienes con furia.

—… Queridos hermanos y hermanas, para concluir con esta sagrada ceremonia de unión matrimonial, si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

Me aviento a las escaleras casi con violencia, tomo aire profundamente y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que aún me queda, digo:

—¡Yo! ¡Yo me opongo!

Casi me ruborizo al darme cuenta de lo ridículo que he de verme, pero me controlo al recordar que en este momento hay cosas mucho más importantes que la pena.

Decenas de ojos se vuelven para mirarme, incluso Kushina. Suelto el aire contenido en mis pulmones en cuanto cruzamos miradas, y sus brillantes ojos violetas se clavan en mí; sigue igual de bella que la última vez que la vi. No ha cambiado nada. Sus padres también están ahí. La señora me observa con sorpresa, y su esposo como si quisiera matarme.

—Minato… —susurra Kushina sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos. La voz le tiembla; puedo notarlo.

—Señor, no permita esto. Todo es un tremendo error —digo con firmeza y seguridad—. Kushina… —añado en un tono más bajo—… ¿por qué?... No puedes casarte con él…

—¡¿Quién te crees tú para llegar e interrumpir nuestra boda de esa manera?! —pregunta el hombre que está a su lado. Sus profundos ojos oscuros me traspasan y, poco a poco, adquieren un conocido color rojizo. Un Uchiha.

—¡Tú cállate! —le grito bastante enojado—. Soy yo quien viene a preguntarte: ¿quién te crees tú para intentar casarte con una mujer que no te pertenece? Kushina… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, y sólo eso basta para hacer que lo comprenda todo. No fue ella… fue su padre. Ese hombre que nunca me quiso a su lado.

—Usted… —susurro clavando la vista en el hombre de pelo rojizo que está cerca de mi amada.

—Te dije que te alejaras de ella —responde con voz monocorde—. Tú no eres un buen partido para mi hija. Eres un pobre perdedor que nunca podrá darle todo lo que se merece…

—¡Yo la amo!

En ese momento, Kushina comienza a liberar su llanto. Aprieta los puños y baja la cabeza. Ella también está a punto de estallar.

—Maldito infeliz —musita su acompañante apretando los dientes—. ¡Kushina es mi esposa! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! MI esposa, y eso es algo que ya no podrás cambiar. Tu tiempo ya pasó. ¡Resígnate!

—¡Tú no la conoces! ¡Ningún hombre la conoce mejor que yo en este mundo! ¡Jamás la comprenderás ni conseguirás darle todo lo que yo le di!

De ambos costados se levantan varias voces de protesta que me piden que me calle y que salga de ahí, pero no hago caso.

Kushina da un paso al frente, sorprendiendo a los invitados.

—¡Kushina! —la regaña su padre.

—¡Ya no soy una niña, 'tebanne! —dice avanzando hacia mí— ¡Ya no vas a decidir en mi vida, papá! Amo a Minato… y me casaré con él.

—¡Si tú te vas con ese inútil…!

—¡No me importa lo que hagas! ¡No vas a separarnos!

El joven Uchiha mira la escena, furioso y deshonrado. Kushina acorta la poca distancia que queda entre ella y yo, y se me avienta encima. Yo la estrecho entre mis brazos con fuerza, aspirando su embriagador perfume.

—Perdóname —llora sobre mi hombro.

—No importa ya —le digo enterrando la cara en su cuello.

En ese momento escucho pasos apresurados a mi espalda y sé lo que es. Maldición.

—¡Ahí está! —grita alguien y de pronto dos ANBU me agarran y me sujetan de los brazos, separándonos a Kushina y a mí. Ella grita y forcejea contra los que la sostienen. Todos los presentes comienzan a murmurar y a levantarse. Los ANBU la sueltan cuando Kushina los golpea, y ella se gira hacia su padre.

—¡Suéltalo! —le grita con potencia— ¡Suéltalo, o tendré que hacerme cargo yo misma, 'tebanne!

La mirada de su padre es fría y letal. Hace un leve asentimiento y veo cómo un ANBU se acerca a Kushina por detrás con un extraño y amenazante jutsu estilo rayo. No. No… ¡NO!

Empujo con los codos a los ANBU que me sujetan y me impulso hacia adelante.

…

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones y emito un grito sordo. Kushina está frente a mí con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa y una emoción que no alcanzo a comprender. Puedo sentir el amargo sabor de la sangre en la boca. Bajo los ojos sólo para ver la implacable mano del ANBU atravesada en mi pecho. Ya casi no respiro, y los bordes de la herida me arden demasiado. Noto que me inclino hacia adelante, y Kushina alcanza a sostenerme antes de que me desplome. Me abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y su hermoso kimono se tiñe de rojo en los lugares que he tocado. Me recuesta en el suelo y se arrodilla junto a mí. Sus mejillas se han convertido en un caudaloso río de lágrimas. Levanta mi cabeza con una mano y coloca la otra con cuidado encima del agujero en mi pecho. El cuerpo entero se me entumece. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa, me pitan los oídos y casi no escucho nada.

Hago un último esfuerzo y logro mover mi mano derecha, dirigiéndola al bolsillo en mi chaleco. Mi amada abre los ojos cuando estiro el brazo y le ofrezco la pequeña rosa blanca, ahora con algunos pétalos manchados de mi sangre.

—Para ti… —logro articular con un último aliento. Kushina toma la rosa y se lleva mi mano a los labios, sollozando. Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza, maravillándome de la suave textura de su piel—… Blanca… y pura… Como mi amor…

Siento cómo la energía me abandona de pronto, y lo último que escucho es a Kushina llorando y pidiendo auxilio con desesperación…

.

_Adiós para siempre, mitad de mi vida,  
un alma tan sólo teníamos los dos;  
mas hoy es preciso que esta alma divida  
la amarga palabra del último adiós._

_Adiós... es preciso. No llores... y parte.  
La dicha de vernos nos quitan no más;  
pero un solo instante dejar de adorarte,  
hacer que te olvide, ¿lo pueden? ¡Jamás!_

_Con lazos eternos nos hemos unido;_  
_en vano el destino nos hiere a los dos..._  
_¡las almas que se aman no tienen olvido,_  
_no tienen ausencia, no tienen adiós!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TTwTT ._. Si llegaron hasta aquí… ¡qué bien! u.u ¡no me maten, se los pido!... El poema no es mío n.n… ojalá lo fuera, pero no. Pertenece a Manuel M. Flores, y se llama "el adiós". El fic está inspirado en la canción "La Boda" del grupo de bachata Aventura :3. Originalmente esta historia la escribí para un concurso eliminatorio de cuento corto en mi escuela, pero con el intercambio me entró el valor de publicarla aquí en fanfiction…_**

**_Por si algo no quedó claro, explico… El papá de Kushina odiaba a Minato (cosa que hasta a mí me parece imposible porque él es un encanto, y creo que en eso todas las chicas coincidimos xD)… Minato salió en una misión para establecer la paz con el resto de las naciones shinobi, pero su viaje se alargó y estuvo ausente mucho tiempo, cosa que el papá de Kushi aprovechó… (ese maldito viejo chiflado, okno)… ¡Ah! Y los que creyeron o les entró la idea de que Kakashi fue el que mató a mi amado Minato, estan equivocados u.u... fue otro ninja con un jutsu parecido al Chidori xD_**

**_Tuve que hacer varias modificaciones hasta que encajó :3 y creo que al final quedó bien… triste, pero bien u.u… Ojalá te guste Rocío (nwn)… Y de paso los invito a todos a leer el resto d mis fics :3 (¿resto? Si sólo tengo dos ._. nwn)… Merezco reviews? Críticas? Tomatazos?... Espero que lo último no u.u_**

**_Chao, que estén bien n.n_**

**_Mina-Hai._**


End file.
